


Little Mermaid Potter

by CrazyJanaCat



Series: Harrymort One-shots [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Creature Harry, Implied/Referenced Torture, Interspecies Sex, Mermaid Harry, Mpreg, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Oral Sex, Other, Oviposition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-07-25 21:56:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7548619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyJanaCat/pseuds/CrazyJanaCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was definitely not what Harry had expected what would happen to him after Voldemort caught him. In all honesty, he had no idea Gillyweed could be made in a permanent potion. But here he was, stuck in a giant aquarium with a fucking fishtail…</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was definitely not what Harry had expected what would happen to him after Voldemort caught him. In all honesty, he had no idea Gillyweed could be made in a permanent potion. But here he was, stuck in a giant aquarium with a fucking fishtail.

To make it all even worse, he was constantly on display for anyone who cared to come look. His fish tank was pretty large, about 35 square feet and reaching up to the second floor, with small fish, starfish, water snakes and other creatures swimming around. There was seaweed, coral and algae down at the bottom, and all four sides were made of glass.

Harry’s watery cage was stood in the middle of the Ministry of Magic where before had been a statue. There was a long chain festered to his right wrist, which connected him to a wall on the second floor, where Voldemort had cleared a whole room for the partially open top of the tank, through which Harry was fed three times a day. These moments soon turned into real tourist attractions, with a large crowd gathering around his tank to watch him.

But it was Sunday, when the Ministry was closed for a whole day, that Harry hated the most. Sadly for him, today was Sunday. As always, it started with a hard yank on the chain around his wrist, forcing him upwards. He tried to struggle. He always did, but it never worked. The reeling system was ten times stronger than he was, even with the powerful tail that could propel from one side of his tank to the other with only one strong blow.

Harry’s upper body was pulled on the surface, his arm stretched out painfully in front of him. Harry glared hatefully at the smirking Dark Lord looming over him. He knew where this was going and he didn’t like it at all. Voldemort would grab his hair and pull Harry up more, using a spell that would keep Harry’s mouth open before fucking his face. After that, he would either be let go again if Voldemort was in a good mood, or pulled all the way on land so the man could test some more torture curses on him. Maybe he’d even pull some of his scales out.

“How was your week, pet?” Voldemort asked teasingly.

A good mood it was. Harry could almost cry in relief. It meant he wouldn’t be in pain after this and that it would only be a little while. He could deal with the forced blowjobs, the torture though, that was a bit harder since he was rarely given any medical care at all.

Instead of pulling Harry up by his hair like he usually did, Voldemort just grinned at him and pulled the handle to give Harry more leeway, just enough to let both his arms relax a bit. For a moment, Harry had thought that Voldemort was letting him back into the tank without tormenting him at all, but he couldn’t get his hand past the edge of the tank.

“I want to try something new,” Voldemort said as he saw Harry’s confused expression.

Fear gripped Harry, and had he still had a voice, he’d have complained by now, or at least asked what the other wanted. Sadly, Voldemort had forced a mutism potion down his throat early on in his imprisonment. The man laughed at the widening of Harry’s eyes.

“I love it when you look at me with fear in your eyes,” Voldemort told him.

Harry glared at the Dark Lord distrustfully. For the longest time, Voldemort hadn’t done anything different. There were only two possible varieties of this day. Either it ended in about half an hour with Harry hiding down in the deepest part of his aquarium, trying to get the terrible taste of Voldemort’s semen out of his mouth and nursing his pride. Or it ended in two hours with him hiding in the deepest part of his aquarium, trying to get the terrible taste of his own blood and vomit out of his mouth and nursing his wounds.

“I want you to do it yourself this time,” Voldemort said, fishing his cock out of his robes.  
“So lean up here and get to work. If you do, I won’t torture you again.”

Harry was in no way inclined to do as that monster said, but with the mention of torture, he reluctantly hoisted himself halfway out of the water. With the extra leverage he was given from his chained hand, he was able to get up fairly steady so his face was level with the Dark Lord’s cock. For a moment, he stayed like that, just staring intensely at the monstrosity while trying to figure out what he was supposed to do now.

Hesitantly, he lifted his free hand and grabbed the offending penis, stroking it gently while glancing up though his bangs to see if he was doing it right. Voldemort had fucked his mouth once every week for months, but he had ever been an active part of this. Just the victim, forced to endure. Now though, Voldemort wanted him to actually pleasure him, which was a totally different thing and Harry wasn’t sure he _could_ do it.

Voldemort gave an impatient thrust and grabbed Harry’s hair, trying to pull his head towards his erection. Harry went obediently. He didn’t want this, but it was still better than the other option, so he opened his mouth wide and took the head of Voldemort’s cock in his mouth dutifully.

He hated the taste of Voldemort’s flesh. Almost as much as the taste of his cum, but to his own disgust, he was steadily growing used to both. Scowling, Harry swirled his tongue around the head before sucking hard. He pulled off and winced at the wet ‘pop’ this made. He kept his eyes tightly closed and slowly started licking the cock while continuing to jerk it off with his hand.

He made sure to give his attention to every part of Voldemort’s dick, worshipping the whole length with his tongue before slowly moving back to the top, kissing and licking his way up. Once he reached the tip again, he took it back into his mouth, trying his best to ignore the soft moans of pleasure he could hear from Voldemort while he worked his cock.

He went as far down as he could without choking and stayed down for a moment, rubbing his tongue against the underside of the erect flesh in his mouth before slowly coming back up. There was a thick, throbbing vein on the underside that he traced while slowly bobbing his head. Voldemort moaned the entire time, his hands tightening painfully in Harry’s hair.

It happened suddenly, when Harry was going down again. Voldemort grabbed his head with both hands and shoved him all the way to the base until his nose bumped against his stomach and came with a loud moan. Harry’s eyes widened and he struggled to get back up, but Voldemort kept a strong hold on him. He choked and gurgled as his throat was filled with the vile substance and Harry could feel bile rise, but it had been a whole day since he’d last been fed – as he was never given any food on Sunday – there was nothing inside of him to throw up.

Blinking the tears from his eyes, Harry did the only thing he could in this position, which was swallow, the terrible wizard’s seed until he finally stopped coming. When he let Harry go again, the wizard-turned-merman pushed off quickly and slid back into the water, glaring hatefully at Voldemort while submerging as far as he could with his right hand still on shore.

Voldemort smirked at him and walked back to the lever to let Harry back in the water. Harry was impatiently hitting the water with his tail as he waited, wanting to get back to his corner in the deep to wallow some more. But to his surprise, Voldemort didn’t loosen the chain. He tightened it.

Had Harry still had a voice, he would have yelled in surprise when he was roughly pulled fully on dry land, his arm pulled forward painfully enough to make the unwilling merman worry that it might be ripped clean off soon.

Once his hand was pressed against the wall and even his fins were all the way out of the water, the painful pull stopped. Harry rolled on his back and lifted his upper body by leaning on his elbow so he could properly glare at Voldemort. The Dark Lord only laughed at the expression of betrayal he received from his former nemesis.

“I won’t torture you,” he repeated amused.  
“But that doesn’t mean I can’t have some other fun.”

Suspicious, Harry crawled backwards until he was sitting straight with his back firmly pressed against the wall. He wanted to get away, but with his had tied up like it was, he had nowhere to go. Voldemort just laughed at him and grabbed Harry by his tail, pulling him away from the wall and roughly turning him on his front. Harry gasped and pulled his tail free again, swatting at his captor violently.

A loud smack resonated through the mostly empty room. Harry panted in panic and tried to scramble back to the wall, but he was stopped by a heavy weight suddenly settling on his tail. He still struggled, trying to twist around from under Voldemort in hopes that if he got on his back, he would be able to fight him off, even though he only had one useful hand.

The cold tip of a wand pressed against the back of his neck, and Harry stilled in horror. He jumped a bit, his breath hitching, as he felt Voldemort’s other hand touch his back fin. Harry shivered. His back fin was pretty large, going from just underneath his shoulder blades, down his spine to where his tailbone used to be and was a light, blueish green. It was flexible, so it didn’t hurt when he leaned against it, but it was still very sensitive and oddly ticklish.

The rest of his back was covered in the same glittering dark green scales as his tail, which faded slowly to nothing at his neck, arms and chest. Everything under his bellybutton was covered in scales too and what was still skin had become greenish pale, like a corpse. Harry had only seen himself in the mirror a few times, but he hated how he looked and the fact that his hair had grown in the past months to reach his shoulder didn’t help either.

Harry tensed when Voldemort’s hand moved slower and caressed the spot where his waist met his tail before moving to what had once been the spot where his legs met his arse, and where now, his arsehole was situated, camouflaged by the scales around it and the fact that his skin there was almost black in darkness.

Voldemort’s pinkie wriggled inside his hole and Harry opened his mouth to whine, but no sound escaped him. The only thing that showed his discomfort was the fact that he was shivering all over and his breathing had starting coming short.

“When I turned you into a merman, I accepted the fact that I would never be able to do this again,” Voldemort said calmly.  
“But while reading a story of a man who had married a female mermaid from the Pacific tribes, I realized it was still possible. Your insides will be colder than when you were human, but at least the tissue should be softer from the water.”

Harry could almost start crying. When Voldemort turned him into this, he had considered the fact that Voldemort couldn’t rape him anymore the only upside. And now he had to suffer through all that again.

Voldemort pulled his finger back out and conjured a thick, round pillow under his hips to pull his arse higher. Harry tried to scramble away again, but the tip of Voldemort’s wand was once again pressed against his neck and he stopped again. Harry gave a silent sob and went limp as he felt Voldemort’s cock press against his hole.

When Harry had been captured the first time, Voldemort had him tortured almost daily before he threw him in a dungeon cell for about two months. After that, he had Harry muted and tied him up in his room, and he raped over and over every night for a long time. Only once he’d won the war did he release Harry and turn him into the creature he was now.

He gasped in pain as Voldemort suddenly slammed inside, but he didn’t bleed, like he used to when he was still human. One of the less visible changes in becoming a merman was that his blood vessels were all further from the surface and his skin was a lot more sturdy, so it didn’t tear as easily.

Tears streamed down his face as Voldemort started fucking him in earnest, stabbing into him with fast, rough strokes. It was true agony, especially after so long of not been made to do this. Harry’s entire body jolted with every movement Voldemort made and Harry had to press his palms against the wall to make sure he wouldn’t bump headfirst into it. One thing that was worse than being raped was being raped while you had a concussion. Harry knew, he’d gone through that before, even if he was never able to remember how the concussion happened in the first place.

“I have to admit I missed this,” Voldemort hissed in his ear.  
“I used to love how hot and tight you were inside, but now you’re soft and squishy and it’s even better.”

Harry bit his lips and squeezed his eyes shut. He didn’t want to hear Voldemort talk about what was happening and make it more real. He wanted it to be over and be finally left alone already.

It took a while, too long, way, _way_ too long to Harry’s tastes, before Voldemort finally stilled and spilled himself with a loud groan, filling Harry’s insides with his seed. Harry gasped and sobbed silently. The humiliation of this position went even far beyond the agony of it all, but Harry could do nothing to stop it or make it more bearable.

Voldemort slowly pulled out, groaning quietly and Harry flinched back from the stickiness slowly dripping from his entrance. He was exhausted, so much even that he didn’t even notice it when Voldemort loosened the chains again.

“I see you want to go for another round,” Voldemort taunted him.  
“If you aren’t gone in ten seconds, I will grant you that wish, Harry.”

Slowly, Harry lifted himself off the floor and dragged himself to the edge of the tank. He stopped there again to glare hatefully at his tormentor, but Voldemort just smiled evilly back at him.

“Until next week, my little pet,” the man said.

Before his horror and fear could show itself on his face, Harry dove into the water and with a few kicks of his muscular tail, he reached the bottom and hid if his favourite seaweed covered corned. If one could cry underwater, that would have been exactly what Harry would do here, but his tears mingled with the water, making even him unsure if they were really there at all.

Next time, Harry would take the torture instead, it was better than the alternative.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Alright, so maybe trying to bite Voldemort’s dick off wasn’t the best plan Harry had ever had.

Voldemort was watching him from afar while Harry was strung up in a _fucking fishnet_ above his tank. He couldn’t move at all, aside from his left hand. His long tail was pulled up, since the loop of the net was tied around it under the fins, and the chain around his right wrist was pulled tight, forcing his hand up next to his tail. It was really uncomfortable, especially since in the past two months, his belly had grown for some reason. He couldn’t ask about it because of his position as a mute, but with the way Voldemort always wanted to touch his distended stomach, grinning widely the entire time, he knew it couldn’t mean anything good.

Slowly, Voldemort pushed off from the wall he had been leaning against and walked up to Harry. The merman watched every movement of the Dark Lord warily as he approached, but didn’t move or react when Voldemort reached out and slid his hand over Harry’s smooth tail.

“No apologies, Harry?” Voldemort asked him softly.  
“Won’t you beg for forgiveness? If you do, I might decide to show mercy.”

Harry only glared harder at those words. He couldn’t talk, and Voldemort knew that. How was he supposed to beg for forgiveness without a voice? Not that he would. He’d probably just tell the man to shove it where the sun doesn’t shine. Voldemort probably knew that too…

Still grinning, Voldemort caressed Harry’s entrance, making the young man jump a bit. The Dark Lord chuckled amused and pressed against the small hole with his pointer finger, not yet entering, but nearly doing so. Harry shivered at the threat.

“I really thought I had you trained properly,” Voldemort sighed.

Harry sneered in anger at him since he was unable to say anything.

“You always were very spirited… I hope the little ones will reflect that.”

… Little ones? Harry frowned in confusion, but this turned into horror when Voldemort pressed a hand against his distended belly. He jerked in the net, making it swing lightly and Voldemort chuckled.

“Impossible? That’s what you’re thinking, aren’t you? You’re a boy after all,” he asked teasingly.  
“The fun part of is that mermaid anatomy is different. They do the same thing as some fishes do, which is change gender for the sake of reproduction. You didn’t change too much on the outside, but inside, you’re a female fish.”

Harry’s brain shut down at that. He just stared vacantly in front of him while he tried to comprehend everything Voldemort had just told him. He was pregnant… Mermaid sex-swap… Female fish…

He woke up again with a start, body tensing and eyes growing wide as he felt Voldemort’s cock press against him through one of the holes of the net. He bit his lip against the pain of the dry penetration, salty tears springing in his eyes as the Dark Lord slowly pushed in deeper.

“Unlike most fish, though, a Mermaid is oviparous, like sharks, amphibians, reptiles and birds,” Voldemort said, grunting as he pushed his cock all the way inside Harry’s tight, unprepared hole.  
“That means the eggs get fertilized internally, but most embryonic development happens after.”

Harry closed his eyes and turned his head away. He didn’t want Voldemort to see him crying. So much had been done to him already, but he still hadn’t suffered enough, wasn’t humiliated enough apparently. No, now he would be forced to give birth to this monster’s offspring too.

The net swung violently with the harsh thrusts. Harry gritted his teeth against the pain, unable to cry out. His free hand was tightly gripping the cords of the net. Voldemort wasn’t going easy with him. He was snapping his hips against Harry’s arse, making tears spring into his eyes.

For the longest time, the only sounds in the room were the soft swishing of the net, the wet slaps of skin against scales and the pleasured grunts of Voldemort. Harry gasped softly a few times, the most sound he was capable of making until Voldemort shoved his cock as deep into Harry’s hole and came with a loud moan. Harry gasped and shuddered while Voldemort slowly pulled out.

He took a step back with a grin and pushed two of his fingers in Harry’s leaking and slightly gaping arsehole. Harry had to press his eyes tightly together as the Dark Lord spread his fingers wide, opening Harry’s hole even more and making the young merman shudder in disgust.

“I’ve had fantasies about visiting you on a Monday morning,” Voldemort murmured.  
“To fuck you wide open and leave you gaping for everyone at the Ministry to see.”

Harry swallowed fearfully, his eyes wide in terror. He wouldn’t be able to survive the crushing shame if Voldemort ever did that. He’d strangle himself with seaweed if that happened.

.              .              .              .              .

It happened about a week later in the middle of a busy day. It was getting near Harry’s feeding time, which had, as usual, brought a lot of people to his tank. Some kids were knocking on the glass, making weird faces while their parents stood nearby, watching with indulgent smiles. Harry hated them all.

He was just swimming around aimlessly, because no matter how much he’d want to, just hiding out in his corner was not a way to live in this place. Voldemort demanded at least three hours of face-time per day for Harry to be allowed food. He’d tried starving himself before, but that only warranted the Dark Lord’s ire and that would mean torture on Sunday. Which was lately followed by brutal rape again, like it had been before Harry was turned into a merman.

All of a sudden, his stomach started hurting terribly, causing Harry to grab his distended belly with a gasp and curl forward. He heard many people outside his tank chitter excitedly as they watched Harry go into labour. Some of the kids were even pointing and laughing.

Angered, Harry swam up and slammed his fists violently into the glass, scaring the group of kids and making even one of them cry. He couldn’t really feel sorry for the young girl, however. He swam back to the middle and started pulling harshly on the chain. By now, there should be people up there getting ready to feed him.

It took a few minutes though, in which Harry suffered terrible cramps that had some people stare at him in worry and a young woman run around in a panic, clamping to every ministry worker she could find, pointing in his direction. At last, the chain pulled back and Harry was all too happy to swim to the surface where Voldemort and several Healers were waiting for him.

“Put him in the other tank,” Voldemort ordered hurried.

Immediately, two Healers grabbed Harry by the arms and hauled him out of the water. They carried him towards a new, much smaller portable fish tank. It was barely long enough for him to lay down in and he could press both his palms easily against the sides. The top was as high as the sides were wide.

“Well then, Harry,” Voldemort said with a grin as he knelt next to the new tank.  
“All you have to do now is push out the eggs… How many are there exactly, Nott?”

“Twelve, My Lord,” the middle aged man next to him said after casting a quick spell on Harry.

Harry’s eyes widened in horror while Voldemort grinned widely.

“Good. That means more chance on fertilized eggs,” Voldemort said.  
“And more chance on several kinds of young too. Human, Merman, Halflings…”

Harry barely heard what Voldemort was saying anymore as the pressure inside his arse was getting too much. He closed his eyes and ignored the bright blush of shame as he started pushing.

He could feel the eggs shift inside of him and the first one sank lower, pressing against the inside of his hole. Harry panted and tried pushing again. The eggs were big, and as the first one slowly stretched his colon, Harry had to open his mouth in a silent scream. His fingers scratched desperately at the glass in pain. He wanted them out of him as soon as possible.

The egg was squishy, slowly adapting shape to fit through Harry’s body until it was slowly squeezed out of him. It hurt, but at last, the egg popped free and floated to the corner of the tank. Several of the Healers cheered, making Harry’s blush brighten. He looked down through hazy eyes. The size of the egg was about the same as a softball and it seemed to have a jelly-like structure to it. Inside the murky depths of it, Harry could vaguely see the silhouette of an embryo.

He had to close his eyes again after that, as two more eggs started sinking to get out as well. Harry curled in his tail and gritted his teeth as he pushed as hard as he could, both eggs seemed to be stuck to each other and they popped out almost at the same time, making Harry open his mouth in a mute scream. Large bubbles escaped his mouth, making several of the men watching him laugh at his misery.

The next three came shortly after one another and once they had floated to the corner, attached themselves to the three already out, their jelly-like structure making them stick together easily. Six done, still six to go.

The next batch seemed unwilling to get out, so Harry turned around in his tank and hoisted himself up until he was leaning over the side. He was panting and heaving harshly as the pressure inside his bowels grew too big to stand, still, the eggs didn’t come out. Tears sprang in his eyes from the intense agony, and he looked up pleadingly at Voldemort, who was appraising him with cold eyes.

“Help him,” Voldemort ordered calmly.

Two Healers scrambled forward instantly and grabbed Harry by the arms while a third knelt in front of him and started pressing against his stomach. Harry opened his mouth in a silent scream and started trashing in pain. Shortly after, two fused eggs finally turned and slid out almost effortlessly. Harry sobbed both in pain and relief.

The next egg was a lone one again and slid out almost together with the earlier two before it was once again followed by a double. Those took a little more effort, but at least he was now stretched enough to get them out almost painlessly. The last was out so fast he barely even felt it.

Completely exhausted, Harry sagged in the arms of the Healers and allowed himself to be once again lowered into the tank. He hadn’t even hit the bottom yet or he was already knocked out cold.

.              .              .              .              .

Three months had passed and Harry had been moved once again. He was still in a small tank, barely big enough to fit him, with the egg tank against the opposite wall of the room. They had grown to three times their former size too, meaning it wouldn’t be long anymore before they hatched. Except three of them, who had turned out to be unfertile. They were still in the egg pile though, since cutting them out from the others would endanger the life offspring.

They weren’t at the Ministry anymore either. No, they had been moved to Lord Voldemort’s home. The room they were in was currently under construction, as a large part of it was being turned into a giant tank, probably for Harry, since the top was actually in Voldemort’s own bedroom. Harry wasn’t looking forward to going in there again. Too many unhappy memories. Voldemort still used him of course, right in this room after dragging him forcefully out of the too small fish tank.

He looked up as the door of the room suddenly slammed open and Voldemort strode inside along with three Healers. The merman hoisted himself half out of the water in curiosity as the four men settled around the tank with his babies in it and listened.

“I want to know how many of them are human,” Voldemort said.

One of the Healers nodded and cast a spell Harry had never heard before on the eggs.

“One, My Lord,” he replied.  
“A healthy human boy, two healthy female Halflings, one male Halfling, three healthy Mermen and one healthy and one sickly Mermaid.”

“Cut out the human boy,” Voldemort ordered.  
“Make sure he stays alive. I don’t care for the others.”

Harry’s eyes widened and he opened his mouth to stop them, but no sound came out. He had no option but to watch horrified as the wizards set to work releasing the egg with the human inside from the cluster of eggs.

As they were finished, one of the wizards left to pick up a smaller water tank to drop the freed egg in and brought it away hurriedly. Harry watched it all through his tears, his worry for the other eggs too great to wonder what would happen to his son. As Voldemort saw the merman’s expression, he turned to one of the remaining Healers.

“Did any of the others die?” he asked.

“I’m afraid so,” the man replied apologetically.  
“The two Mermaids were too close to the boy.”

“One of them was already sickly and would likely not have survived anyway,” the other said hurried.

Harry didn’t listen anymore. He dove back under and curled up in a tight ball to mourn the loss of two of his daughters.

.              .              .              .              .

Harry woke up to the sounds of splashing water and soft thumps against the glass. Slowly, he rolled over in his tank and looked over to the one with his eggs. He gasped and grinned as he saw they were moving. His kids were hatching!

He watched in excitement as the foetus in one of the jelly eggs started moving and tried to dig its way out of the goo-like substance. It was a full merman, Harry could see his dark green skin and scales all over his body. There was a small, rigid backfin, a lot like Harry’s own but much smaller.

The other five eggs are moving now too, filling Harry with a hopefulness he hadn’t felt since he was captured by Voldemort. The first baby freed itself and started swimming around in the little tank. Harry was smiling brightly, tears of joy in his eyes. That was his son…

The second merman clawed his way out of his egg as well and swam up with his brother. They already had a row of sharp teeth and snapped at each other threatening. Harry’s joy melted when he saw the two started fighting, clawing at each other and trying to tear into one another with their sharp teeth. Harry was horrified at the sight, only growing as one of the Halflings finally hatched and ended up the centre of attention of the other two.

Harry tried to scream as the two full mermen ripped the Halfling apart as if he was nothing, colouring the clear water red. The third merman was out as well by the time Harry can rip his eyes away from the carnage. This one focused on one of the other eggs and started tearing at it with his tiny claws. For a moment, Harry thought he was trying to free the Halfling inside, but soon realized he was trying to eat her instead.

Harry screams soundlessly and hauls himself up and out of his tank. It tips as Harry’s entire weight pushes over one edge and breaks into pieces with a loud crash. Glass digs into his flesh, but he ignores it as he dragged his body forward towards the tank with his children. The last Halfling had hatched now too and was being assaulted by the first two hatchlings.

With a sob of horror, Harry slammed a hand against the glass of the tank, startling the new-born mermen. They only pause for a moments before going back to attacking the Halfling girl and the by now dead unhatched baby. Harry pulls himself up on the side of the tank, yanking it towards him violently, causing that one too to topple over and break. More glass spread everywhere, but Harry didn’t care as he reached out and grabbed the only living Halfling.

The Merman instantly dug his teeth in Harry’s arm, making the young man gasp in pain. He pulled back and pressed the little baby girl against his chest. She had a small mop of red hair and a pink guppy tail. She was wailing quietly as Harry cradled her gently. She was bleeding, but luckily not too bad. He glanced down at the three full merman babies, twitching and wriggling on the wet floor as they too wailed, much louder than the Halfling. Harry could feel only disgust at the reminder that they too were his children. They had the same scaly, serpentine faces as Voldemort and sickly yellow eyes. Their teeth and claws were covered in the blood of their siblings. No. Harry would not be able to love them.

He looked up at the sound of the door opening and watched detached as Voldemort strode in, his blood red eyes wide in shock as he saw the state of the tanks and their contents. Harry pressed the baby girl tighter to his chest and watched warily as Voldemort approached.

“I must admit, I had not expected this,” Voldemort murmured.  
“I suspect the full bloods attacked the others and ate them?”

Harry huffed and nodded, glaring accusingly at the man. Of course Voldemort had known they would.

“This is quite problematic, but we’ll have to separate them.”

Harry hissed at that and held his girl away from Voldemort, sneering hatefully. He would fight for her if he had to. Voldemort just laughed and swished his wand, repairing the two tanks and returning the water back in them. The three mermen were placed once again in their tank before Voldemort carefully levitated Harry up and back towards his own tank, his baby girl still safely in his arms.

“I’ll have a Healer come check on all of you before you and the Halfling will be moved to the big tank,” Voldemort said.  
“I’ll think of something for the other three… perhaps a breeding program of some sorts once they’re older. We’ll see.”

With that, he turned away and walked back out. Harry stared shocked at his retreating form. He hadn’t expected Voldemort to allow him to keep his little girl that easily. It both excited and worried him…

.              .              .              .              .

The 17th birthday of Lord Voldemort’s son Titus Astarot Slytherin was a grand occasion where everyone of any importance was invited. The Lestranges had been the first to arrive to congratulate their godson before anyone else. Their 13 year-old daughter Lorraine and the 18 year-old daughter of Bellatrix and Lord Voldemort, Delphini.

It was held in the grand foyer, which had an entire wall made of glass, behind which their Merpeople ‘pets’ could be watched, or through which they could watch the guests. Harry and the Halfling, whom Titus had named Aegle were the only two who remained living in the Manor. The others had been moved to Harry’s old tank at the Ministry.

Aegle was growing to be a beautiful Halfling mermaid. She had long red hair and bright green eyes. Unlike their mother’s sickly green skin and green tail, she had a healthy pink colour and her tail was dark red, like blood. She really was growing in a beautiful woman, with wonderful curves and nice round breasts. Titus had already heard their father talking about putting her in a breeding program, but he was planning on making her his personal pet instead. He liked seeing her swim around…

Once everyone had congratulated him with his birthday and otherwise forgotten about his presence, Titus slipped into the private drawing room where the pets could be seen more easily. His mother and Aegle came swimming near him, smiling. Titus smiled back and walked up until he was standing right in front of his mother, who pressed a webbed hand against the glass. Titus did the same from his side.

“There you are, my son.”

Titus looked around to his father, who had just entered the drawing room, smiling at him.

“Shouldn’t you be entertaining our guests?” Voldemort asked.  
“It’s your birthday. They all came to congratulate you.”

“They came to suck up to you, father,” Titus snorted.  
“Only aunt Bella came for me. And even so, she is here wishing for my hand in marriage for Lorraine.”

“You don’t want to marry Lorraine?” Voldemort asked his son.

Titus turned back to the tank, only to find that his mother had already ushered Aegle away from the glass and away from their father. He was no fool. He knew his mother hated his father and he also knew why. He’d seen his father use the green scaled Merman often enough in the past decade.

“I have no interest in anyone at all,” the teen said.  
“Least of all a little girl like Lorraine.”

“Liar. You want Aegle,” Voldemort teased his son.

This had Titus blush. Yes, it wasn’t unusual to feel for family. In certain circles, it was actually encouraged, but still… He wanted Aegle, even though he already knew his father didn’t see her as a good candidate to be his wife or even the mother of his children.

“You can have her if you marry Lorraine,” his father told him.  
“As a prince, you are allowed to have concubines. I’ll give you Aegle for your 18th birthday if you agree to a wedding contract with Lorraine Lestrange today.”

“Agreed.”

 


End file.
